Pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDA) is a disease that carries a poor prognosis. It is often detected in stage III resulting in an unresectable tumor at the time of diagnosis. However, even if pancreatic cancer is surgically resected in stage I or II, it may recur at a metastatic site (1, 2). Currently, patients diagnosed with pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma have less than a 5% chance of surviving past five years (3).